


【莫札特x咕噠君R18】不做就出不去的房間

by faustus1205



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03





	【莫札特x咕噠君R18】不做就出不去的房間

「Master﹐Master！」

立香睡醒的時候﹐眼前是近得不能再近的、湛藍的雙眼。他下意識地想要坐起來﹐結果是額頭完美地和面前的人相撞。

「啊！」「嗚啊！」

二人同時發出了驚呼。

「哪有人會和正在睡覺的人靠這麼近啊！」

「好痛﹐把剛想好的詠嘆調都撞走了。」莫札特無奈地揉了揉泛紅的額頭中心「不﹐這不是重點﹐是Master把我召喚出來的嗎？」

「不是﹐」立香搖了搖頭「我睡著的時候還在自己的房間。」

「那麼﹐Master知道這是甚麼地方嗎？」

立香環顧四周﹐這是除了身下的床舖之外只有一扇門的純白的房間。

「......沒見過。」

「我被召喚出來的時候就在這裡了。」莫札特說「但是門打不開。－－這就不像是迦勒底內的地方了。」

「你看。」莫札特走過去把門的把手往下壓﹐然而大門仍然推不開。

「意思是我們被困了？」

「看來是這樣沒錯。」

「－－能不能把門撞破？」

莫札特向門口發動攻擊﹐然而連痕跡都沒留下。

「不像是能突破的樣子。」在不甘心地發動連續攻擊後﹐莫札特得出了結論。

「我試試聯絡瑪修和羅曼他們。......咦？通訊也連不上？」

「那麼、Master﹐應該怎麼辦？」

「以前也有過類似的經驗﹐會有NPC出來為我們解說吧？笑聲是『庫哈哈哈哈哈』那種。」立香說。

「這也太無奈了。」莫札特在床邊坐了下來。

「那麼﹐現在能做的事只有等待。」立香抱住了膝蓋﹐把自己卷在被子裡。

「啊！我知道了！」莫札特突然露出了恍然大悟的表情。

「甚麼？」

「就是那個吧﹐本子裡會出現的那種不做愛就出不去的房間。」

「為甚麼能這麼理所當然地說出那麼污穢的話啊！」

「不然呢？」莫札特裝作無辜地攤手「Master可以命令我繼續攻擊牆壁﹐結果多半是一樣的吧？」

「......我已經不知道該說甚麼了。」大概在等到甚麼事情發生之前﹐就會被自己的從者氣死﹐立香這麼想。

「－－！」莫札特用力地拍了拍立香的肩膀﹐指向房門。

門上不知何時多了一塊牌子﹐上面寫著「歡迎來到不做愛就出不去的美妙房間~」。

「天啊......竟然被我說中了？」

「－－你不是認真的吧？」立香回道﹐扶住了額頭。不用說也知道這房間是誰搞出來的。

「不﹐一開始只是惡劣的玩笑而已。」

莫札特沉默地想了一下﹐然後爬到床上掀起了卷著立香的被子。立香警覺地向後退了一下。

「如果被困住的是別人﹐我可不一定會同意。」莫札特加了一句「如果Master在意的是這件事。」

「我又沒問你。」

莫札特以極其凝重的神情﹐捧著立香的臉吻了下去。立香仿如車頭燈前的兔子一樣驚慌地僵在原地。

「沃爾夫岡！」立香不知所措地把他推開。

「不討厭？」莫札特的眼神仿佛要把他看穿﹐又似是猶豫不決。

「......嗯。」立香應道﹐感到臉頰開始發燙。

「就連現在都得這樣嗎？」他嘆了一口氣「雖然﹐可以的話真不想說出來......」

其實莫札特早就發現了。每次彈琴的時候立香都會靜靜地在旁邊聽著、總是用拙劣的借口帶著莫札特出任務﹐總是想待在他的身邊﹐卻不願意對上視線。

莫札特寵溺地摸了摸立香的頭頂﹐輕聲問道「Master﹐喜歡我嗎？」

立香一瞬間不知該看向哪裡﹐低下頭撥開了莫札特的手。

「不用回答也沒關係。」莫札特把手搭在立香的肩膀上。

「我樂意為Master彈琴、寫協奏曲。雖然不是强大的戰力﹐但是我能令你的生活更加精彩。－－Master不願意的話﹐我不會說出去。」

立香抱住了自己的膝蓋﹐低著頭﹐沒作聲。

「所以Master﹐願意麼？」

立香考慮了一陣子﹐最終點了頭。

「放心吧﹐只是做一次而已﹐又不是要結婚。」莫札特把立香拉進了懷中﹐把他的棕髮揉亂。

「這種事不用說出來啦。」立香圈住了莫札特的腰﹐把臉埋進了他的胸前。

莫札特溫柔地撥開了深棕的瀏海﹐勾起他的下巴、對上他的視線。

「吻我。」立香的語氣一半是肯定﹐一半是凝重。

雙唇相觸如親吻最珍重之物﹐魔力如微刺的靜電般流動。在吐息間交換對方的體溫﹐相觸之處燃起了燥動的慾望。盲目地索求著﹐渴求的是更多。

莫札特在立香的唇上落下雨點般的輕吻﹐像唇上抹了甘甜的蜜一樣噬咬﹔卻又憐惜地不願咬破少年幼嫩的肌膚。

柔順的金髮滑過指間﹐像瀑布落在身旁。在親吻間立香被安放於床上﹐莫札特從領口開始往下一顆一顆地解開睡衣的鈕扣。如撥弄弦線般﹐指尖若有若無地觸碰著肌膚﹐留下微癢的、溫暖的觸感。

莫札特把立香的手腕壓在床上﹐仿佛把人禁錮在自己的身軀形成的牢籠中。

「沃爾夫岡......這樣好害羞......」

「Master好可愛。好喜歡。」莫札特在立香的頸側熟練地親吻﹐灼熱的吐息令立香的神經緊張起來﹐髮香佔據了心神。

直至莫札特在某個位置停留了特別久﹐立香才發現不妥。

「等等、別在能看見的位置......」

「－－太遲了。我可沒說過不留下痕跡哦。」莫札特露出了狐狸般的笑﹐撫過剛留下的淡紅的印記。那是在他手中綻放的花。

「Master也可以對我做同樣的事﹐來。」莫札特爽快地脱掉了上衣﹐把立香的手按在自己胸前「想摸哪裡都可以。」

掌心傳來了略快的心跳。從未與人這麼親近過的立香對身驅的溫暖著迷﹐卻又不敢作出甚麼大膽的動作。

能清楚地看見身體兩側肋骨的形狀、鎖骨的線條﹔立香把手放在他的腰側捏了捏﹐平坦的腹軟軟的﹐不如想像中結實。

第一次與心上人這麼接近、被充滿慾望地觸摸﹐教人臉紅心跳。

他的手被引導向下。肚腹下沿愈發火熱的慾望昂揚。

「你看﹐這裡已經開始有反應了。都是因為Master…...」

「這樣......太害羞了.....」立香移開了視線。隔著布料能感到甚麼比自己的手更熱的東西。

急促的呼吸、火熱的空氣充滿了房間。

「舔。」莫札特把手指伸進立香的嘴裡﹐對方順從地以柔軟且濕潤的舌卷住、緩慢地上下移動。立香雙手扶住莫札特的手腕﹐指尖滑過他的手心。

略顯困惑的眼神與半脱的睡衣令此情景無比色情。音樂家敏感的雙手被溫熱的口腔服侍著﹐每一次舐舔滑過指間細薄的皮膚﹐傳來溫暖的魔力流動。

「乖﹐忍耐一下。」莫札特把立香兩條白皙的腿分開﹐指尖在大腿內側畫出濕潤的軌跡﹐滑向隱密的地方。

在指節探入穴口的時候﹐受驚的立香發出了嗚咽一樣的驚呼。雙腿繃緊、試圖合攏﹐又被莫札特握住膝蓋分開。他以手背試圖遮擋漲紅的臉﹐這動作在莫札特眼中既新鮮又可愛。

「乖﹐乖。放鬆﹐沒事的。」莫札特另一隻手在立香的大腿上下游移﹐如為弓毛刷上松香。眼角的餘光瞄到床上的一瓶東西﹐在讀懂上面的字之後露出了明白了甚麼的表情。

「沃爾夫岡......？」進入下身的異物被突然地抽離﹐立香從指縫間的空隙看了看莫札特。

莫札特把瓶中物毫不吝嗇地倒在手上﹐回頭看了看立香。

「哦﹐已經硬成這樣了。」他握住立香挺立的分身﹐另一隻手在穴口來回摩擦。又濕又粘的潤滑劑沾上肌膚﹐藉著體溫融化。

「啊......」

這次的進入比先前順暢得多。指腹在裡面邊按摩、戳刺﹐邊慢慢推進。稱不上舒服﹐也不算是難受﹐但莫札特的動作很溫柔。

「就是這樣。很好。」莫札特輕聲安撫立香﹐握住了他不知應該往哪裡放的手﹐讓他的手指勾住自己的分身「可以摸自己﹐沒關係。」

「......感覺好奇怪。」立香猶豫了半晌﹐後穴的刺激還遠遠不夠﹐下腹的暖流驅使他握住自己的分身上下動作。

前面被握在掌心摩擦、後面被仔細地撫摸﹐立香哪裡經歷過這種刺激。他不安地抓緊了被單﹐膝蓋向後縮。

「怎麼了？要停下來嗎？」莫札特關切地問道﹐同時手指再往裡面推了一點。

「嗯......不用......」立香以幾不可聞的聲音說道。慵懶的鼻音、細碎的喘息幾乎溢出嘴邊﹐這一切令莫札特的下半身無可救藥地硬了起來。

然而繼續有耐心地繼續著手邊的動作﹐甚麼沒有讓漲得難受的下半身從禮服褲子中解放出來－－他一反常態地、專心致志地想讓立香舒服﹐在這一點之前即使再性急都得忍下去。

進入的手指從第二根增至第三根。莫札特的手滑進了立香的睡衣下擺﹐在下腹來回摸索。自下腹升起的是難耐的燥動﹐指腹按壓、觸碰著敏感的地方﹐卻又蜻蜓點水似地點到即止。

「沃爾夫岡......」立香幾乎是下意識地叫著莫札特的名字﹐聲音似融化的糖般含糊又甜得化不開「 沃爾夫岡......進來。我已經忍不住了......」

「真的？」莫札特半信半疑地捏了捏勾上肩膀的白皙的大腿。適度鍛煉過、有少許肌肉的身軀手感很好﹐但仍然不如肉呼呼的臀部般有彈性。

「快點。」立香賭氣似地扯住莫札特的褲子。

「知道了。」莫札特解開褲頭﹐早已挺立的灸熱抵住穴口。

仍未充分擴張的肉穴一點一點地吞沒火熱的慾望﹐抵著柔軟的內壁﹐緩慢地把它撐開至幾乎會痛的程度。此時才有真正在做的實感的立香倒吸一口氣﹐注意力全集中到交合之處。

「你會用後面高潮的。」莫札特像是預言一樣說道。他撩起立香睡衣的衣擺﹐露出平坦的胸口、不安分地玩弄胸前的突起﹐令它在掌心硬成小石頭。

「有、有甚麼好摸的......」立香有些害羞地扭了扭腰往後退。

那一瞬間的羞澀﹐如定音鼓一擊敲中了他的心臟。莫札特愣了一下﹐笑開了。

「即使沒有柔軟的胸部﹐這樣摸還是會舒服的吧！」濕潤的指甲劃過胸膛下沿、抹過腋下﹐再回到乳尖一圈圈地留下蘇麻的、微癢的觸感。

「嗚......！」雖然不願承認﹐但是立香被摸得全身都熱了起來。

「Master好可愛啊......」

「就不能閉嘴嗎你！嗯－－」立香在莫札特的手腕抓出了暗紅的痕跡﹐話語被攪翻舌頭的深吻逼回腹中。

被吻得暈乎乎的立香漲紅了臉﹐雙腿勾緊了莫札特的上身。

「好好好﹐我不說話﹔但是Master要讓我聽更多可愛的聲音。」莫札特抓住立香的腰身﹐把分身完全送進了裡面。未經開拓的深處受到突如其來的刺激﹐肉穴把他的慾望絞緊﹐艱難地想把異物推出去﹐卻像吮吸一樣一下接一下地收縮。

「啊！.......不行﹐太深了......」立香猛地推開了莫札特的肩膀﹐徒勞地弓起腰往後退。

「可以的、可以的﹐乖。」莫札特把大張的雙腿往下壓﹐輕聲安撫立香。

「不行......太深了﹐不行......啊啊......」頂端頂著裡面某個位置。下腹一緊﹐傳來電流一樣麻麻的感覺。全身在一下沒一下地顫抖﹐欲拒還迎地接納了巨物的肆虐。

「你可以的。再堅持一會兒。」莫札特的手在立香的下腹來回摸索﹐同時開始一深一淺地往裡面衝撞。

「沃爾夫岡.....！」立香眼泛淚光地喊著莫札特的名字﹐抓緊被單的指節發白。

「在﹐我在﹐Master。」莫札特輕咬舒展的頸部外側﹐加速了身下的動作。

頂端一次接一次有意地刮過深處敏感的地方﹐漲痛的、酸麻的感覺重重套疊﹐卻又不似射精那失禁一樣地釋放﹐在衝撞間立香也不知道是去了還是沒去。

「沃爾夫岡......好舒服、哈啊......」立香在情迷意亂下找到了莫札特的手﹐急不及待地十指緊扣﹐毫不在意手心的薄汗和沒擦掉的、滑溜的潤滑劑。

「Master……做得很好哦。」

「快一點、沃爾夫岡.....用力地操我......」身下傳來了淫穢的水聲﹐射不出來的焦慮令他迎合他的動作擺著腰﹐可是只在高潮的邊緣徘徊。他想要的是更粗暴的、狠狠地欺負他的裡面。

「那麼......我就不客氣了。」莫札特喘著粗氣幾乎把整根抽出﹐又一口氣撞到深處。

「啊啊！－－嗯......再來......」才一下的刺激哪裡滿足得了渴求被大肉棒充滿的小穴﹐立香鼓勵似地前後動著腰﹐令慾望愈來愈大、愈來愈硬。

「你的變得好大﹐我快不行了......」一深一淺的進入令立香的裡面被一次次地填滿﹐在依依不捨地收緊時又毫不留情地抽離。

「Master的聲音﹐全部都記住了。」

「你這個......變態......哈啊.......」在深處攪翻傳來了欲仙欲死的美妙感覺﹐立香羞得抱緊了莫札特、在快感下不住喘息。

「這個大變態......和Master身體裡的小變態﹐全部都是屬於你的。」莫札特低頭以唇封住了立香的嘴﹐仔細地把他的舌勾出來、舔遍了口腔裡的每一處。

立香主動地讓翻卷的舌頭交纏﹐此時不遺餘力的撞擊一下下全部撞在敏感處﹐這親密的瞬間﹐被下腹一緊傳來射精的快感打斷了。

莫札特低頭一看﹐肚腹全沾上了白濁的愛液。

「啊啊﹐看看你做的好事。Master這個壞孩子。」莫札特抬手﹐在渾圓的臀部上落下清脆的一聲拍打。

「啊！沃爾夫岡！」仍未從射精的餘韻中緩過來的身體異常敏感﹐被這麼一打﹐吃痛地收緊了後穴﹐弓起了後背。

「壞孩子。腿再分開一些。」沃爾夫邊下命令邊不顧立香的反抗猛地抽插﹐擊在臀部上的手掌一下比一下用力。

「沃爾夫岡！」立香以要哭出來的腔調懇求﹐奈何體內的物事一次比一次更用力地戳刺。

「啊－－」莫札特喘著氣停了下來「射在裡面了。」

「拿出來！我要洗澡......」

喀擦－－

就在立香抗議的時候﹐門的把手動了一下。

立香立刻把半掉到床下的被子拉起來蓋住自己。莫札特從床上爬了下來﹐除了靴子和脱到膝下的長褲外一絲不掛。

「哎呀﹐看來只做一次不夠呢。」達文西花了半秒審視了此情此景﹐得出結論。

「等等！」立香看見搭在門上的手﹐升起了不好的預感。

「別關門啊－－」

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）
> 
> http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/
> 
> 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03


End file.
